


Ползунки

by fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020 (WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020), Fannni



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Family, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Gen, Other, kind, смена формы тела
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni
Summary: Азирафаэль хочет услышать, что говорят юные змейки, сотворенные шуткой одного родителя и любовью и верой другого. И Кроули помогает ему.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020





	Ползунки

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Squirming at Your Feet-ish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763062) by [Kedreeva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedreeva/pseuds/Kedreeva). 



Кроули отводит Азирафаэля за руку в спальню, предварительно убедившись, что они закрыли за собой дверь и заперли ее на ключ. Несколько месяцев назад на двери даже замка не было, но теперь подобные предосторожности стали необходимы. Кроули не питает иллюзий, что запертая дверь сможет остановить вторжение, которого они пытаются избежать, но все же посылает сообщение о его нежелательности и, возможно, тем самым выигрывает им некоторое время. На данный момент немного времени — это все, что им нужно.

— Пойдем, — мягко говорит он.

Они оба перестали носить обувь в квартире с тех пор, как приобрели мягкий плюшевый ковер. Кроули пересекает комнату и останавливается у края кровати.

Азирафаэль задерживается у запертой двери, нервно сплетая и расплетая пальцы. стиснутые перед животом.

— Кроули, а что если я… что если я не смогу?

Кроули оглядывается на него,, а затем садится на кровать, упираясь в нее руками. Поначалу он собирался отмахнуться от столь нелепого вопроса, но, взглянув на нервничающего ангела, все-таки решает ответить со всей возможной мягкостью:

— Но ведь ты никогда и не узнаешь, если сейчас не попробуешь, не так ли? Так и будешь продолжать беспокоиться об этом… как беспокоишься все последнее время, да?

— Я знаю, просто... это очень важно. — Азирафаэль сглатывает, но все же отрывается от дверного проема и делает несколько шагов вперед. — Я хочу попробовать, но что если я сделаю что-то неправильно? Что если я не смогу вернуться?

— Мы разберемся с этим, ангел, — говорит Кроули, похлопывая по кровати рядом с собой. — Садись сюда. По крайней мере подожди, пока не попробуешь, прежде чем скручивать себя в узлы. И потом... Насчет скручивания в узлы... это ведь будет легче делать, когда ты станешь… ну... верно?

— Не смешно, — говорит Азирафаэль насупленно, но делает последние несколько шагов и присаживается на край кровати, рядом с Кроули .

Кроули улыбается и наклоняется ближе, нежно поглаживая руку Азирафаэля, прежде чем потянуться и поцеловать его в висок.

— Все будет хорошо, я обещаю. Я позабочусь об этом. А теперь вылезай из своих шмоток, ты же не хочешь их испортить.

Взгляд Азирафаэля остается тревожным, но он начинает расстегивать свой сюртук, после чего стряхивает его с плеч и аккуратно складывает на край кровати. Кроули дал ему достаточно места, чтобы снять с себя еще несколько предметов одежды, и в последнюю очередь носки, когда он подтягивает ноги на кровать. Кроули с теплой улыбкой обводит его взглядом, прежде чем присоединиться, выскользнув из собственной одежды, и они оба усаживаются на кровати, скрестив ноги, в своем свободном нижнем белье.

— И что теперь? — спрашивает Азирафаэль, тревожно переплетая и распутывая пальцы.

— Закрой глаза, — говорит ему Кроули, не двигаясь с места. 

Азирафаэль глубоко вздыхает и закрывает глаза.

Хотя Азирафаэль не может этого видеть, Кроули кивает.

— Ладно, а теперь... ты знаешь, это похоже на то, что бывает, когда ты возвращаешься с небес. Когда ты возвращаешься на землю, ты же должен реатомизироваться? Вот и сейчас нужно сделать так же, за исключением того, что теперь ты должен собрать все обратно в другом порядке.

Азирафаэль снова открывает глаза. 

— Но, Кроули, откуда же мне знать, в каком порядке все должно быть собрано?

— Я покажу тебе, ангел, если ты окажешь мне честь и удостоишь своего доверия, — говорит Кроули с легким смешком. — Ну же, ангел! А теперь закрой глаза.

Азирафаэль так и делает, хотя и с некоторым раздражением, лишь немного вздрогнув, когда Кроули касается его рук.

— Кроули, но ведь это же не больно, правда?

— Нет, любовь моя, — говорит Кроули, и в следующий миг они оказываются везде и внигде, внутри и снаружи сразу, свет, цвет, звук и время — все это происходит одновременно внутри них, пока Кроули ведет Азирафаэля к переходу к их истинным формам.

Азирафаэль открывает несколько из своих многочисленных глаз, глядя на гладкую, сияющую фигуру Кроули. Несмотря на Падение, тот ангельски прекрасен, его черные перья поглощают свет и одновременно сияют так же, как могла бы сиять черная дыра, искривляя и переплетаясь с сущностью Азирафаэля, искажая их обоих там, где они соприкасаются. Кроули пристально смотрит на него в ответ, щуря золотистые глаза, которые так ярко выделяются на фоне постоянных искажений и извивов. Азирафаэль не может проследить ни одной линии своего тела, все они извиваются и сжимаются, скручиваются сами в себя, в каждый последующий момент образуя что-то новое. Он был текучей, извивающейся массой, состоящей из чешуи, глаз, крыльев и мириадов сверкающих желаний.

Не говоря ни слова, Кроули снова начинает сливаться в материю, и Азирафаэль наблюдает за ним с напряженным вниманием, скрупулезно отмечая и фиксируя про себя каждую часть происходящих изменений. Он наблюдает, как Кроули сворачивается вокруг собственной сути, его тени сливаются в ленту, огонь под ним вытягивается в жгучую красную полосу, а глаза собираются в золотое озеро, которое застывает в единую пару. И вот он уже лежит на кровати и его раздвоенный фиолетовый язык выскальзывает изо рта в нетерпеливом ожидании.

В этой форме Азирафаэль не смог бы ни вздрогнуть, ни содрогнуться, но его свет колеблется. Он может это сделать. Он закрывает глаза и сосредотачивается. Обычно он конденсировался в конечности, волосы, бедра и плечи. Он создавал себе ноги, руки и почти плоское лицо с едва выступающей челюстью. Он делал себе кожу, мягкую и чувствительную, покрытую тонкими волосками.

На этот раз почти ничего из этого не применимо. На этот раз ему нужно вытянуться в одну длинную линию, от кончика носа до хвоста. Его челюсть вытягивается в длину, а золотые крылья складываются, обернувшись вокруг него, превращаясь в золотые щитки и чешуйки и оставляя на его теле узорчатую вязь более бледных крапинок, словно тончайшее украшение из драгоценных цепочек. Он изгибается и свивается способами, которые были ему неизвестны в человеческом или истинном обличье, превращаясь в свободную спираль петель, нагроможденных одна на другую на кровати.

Как только изменения завершаются, Азирафаэлю становится холодно.

— _О, я... я не уверен, что мне это нравится_ , — говорит он, вернее, пытается сказать. Но обнаруживает, что его рот не работает как раньше. Его длинный язык высовывается наружу, а когда возвращается, ощущение запаха оказывается просто ошеломляющим. — _О боже..._

 _— Тебе больно?_ — спрашивает Кроули с тревогой, его клиновидная голова поднимается, чтобы придвинуться ближе. — _Может быть, тебе стоит вернуться?_

 _— Нет, ничего такого страшного,_ — быстро отвечает Азирафаэль. — _А как ты переносишь холод?_

Кроули раздраженно фыркает. 

_— Обогреватели,_ — говорит он. — _Электрическое одеяло. В ванной комнате пол с подогревом._

_— Декаданс, —_ сухо произносит Азирафаэль, поеживаясь и снова замирая. — _Ой._ — Он снова пошевелился, выскальзывая из-под обрывков одежды. — _Странное ощущение. Чувствовать все и всем телом, и повсюду._

Кроули наблюдает за ним, не двигаясь, и хотя змеи не могут улыбаться, Азирафаэль практически чувствует его восторг. 

_— А ты не хочешь вернуться обратно?_

Азирафаэль задумывается об этом на мгновение, скользя в большом прямоугольнике кровати по кругу, одна из его сторон задевает Кроули, когда он проползает мимо. Это восхитительное ощущение, все это движение вверх и вниз по всему его позвоночнику и животу, скольжение его чешуи по мягким простыням. К тому же он немного устал: реатомизация была нелегкой работой, даже когда он был хорошо знаком с формой, которую хотел принять. Превращение в змею в первый раз определенно оказалось серьезным испытанием его выносливости.

 _— Нет, пока еще точно нет,_ — говорит он. — _А ты можешь? Боюсь, что в таком виде я не смогу открыть дверь._

Кроули стекает с края кровати, его фигура меняется, когда он снова переходит в человеческую форму. Азирафаэль наблюдает, как он одевается, надевая все, кроме носков, а затем тоже скользит к краю кровати, намереваясь последовать за Кроули. Вместо этого Кроули осторожно просовывает руки под Азирафаэля и приподнимает его, чтобы свободно накинуть на плечи. Азирафаэль мгновенно расслабляется, прижавшись к теплому телу Кроули. 

Теплая рука гладит его по боку, и они направляются к двери. Азирафаэль не слышит, чтобы щелкнул замок, и понимает, что его уши, похоже, не приспособлены к восприятию нормальных звуков. Несмотря на то, что он мог слышать Кроули, голос того, казалось, проявляется прямо в его голове без посредства ушей. Однако он скопировал Кроули настолько точно, насколько это было возможно, поэтому пришел к выводу, что это, скорее всего, было просто неотъемлемой частью существования в форме змеи.

Но это уже не имеет значения. Потому что теперь он мог слышать то, что значение имеет.

Дверь во вторую спальню открылась, и Азирафаэль поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на стеклянную перегородку, которая вошла в их жизнь несколько месяцев назад. Он высовывает язык и ловит тяжелый запах рептилии в комнате, и его сердце начинает биться быстрее.

 _— Подожди, —_ говорит он едва слышно. Кроули останавливается всего в двух шагах от двери. — _А что если... что если им это не понравится?_

— Азирафаэль, в тебе нет ничего такого, что могло бы не понравиться, — отвечает ему Кроули мягко и снова устремляется вперед, прежде чем ангел успевает возразить.

Азирафаэль напряженно ждет, пока Кроули отпирает клетку, и позволяет ему снять себя с плеч. Смутно он слышит шевеление маленьких тел в мягком мху, скрип чешуи по растительности, когда пять маленьких душ пробуждаются ото сна. Крошечная головка проклевывается сквозь торф и пристально смотрит на него, когда Кроули помещает его в резервуар поблизости.

— У твоего отца есть для тебя сюрприз, — тихо промурлыкал Кроули.

_— Азирафатер?_

Азирафаэль открыл было рот, чтобы отчитать Кроули за это заявление, но замер. Он может их слышать. Он смотрит вниз, уставившись на Джуниора. 

_— О, —_ еле слышно произносит он. — _Я слышу тебя, малыш._

 _— Ты меня слышишь?_ — эхом отзывается Джуниор, а затем, словно осознав, что он только что сказал, выскакивает из-под своей моховой лежанки, сильно дернувшись. Азирафаэль отшатывается назад от столь резкого движения, но это не спасает его от внезапного нападения пятерых оживленных маленьких макаронин, которые набрасываются на него со всех сторон и начинают шустро ползать по его телу громко выкрикивая его имя.

 _— Да, я вас слышу,_ — повторяет он снова и снова, не успевая прикоснуться мордой ни к одному из них, прежде чем они снова исчезнут. Радостные восклицания перекрываются вопросами, ответить своевременно на которые Азирафаэль не имеет ни малейшего шанса. _— Я хотел услышать вас, и ваш отец научил меня, как это сделать!_

 _— Ты останешься змеей?_ — спрашивает Джуниор, и все они медленно останавливаются.

 _— Ты можешь научить нас быть людьми? —_ спрашивает другой — Азирафаэль не уверен, кто именно, так как никогда раньше не слышал их голосов.

 _— Я не... я не знаю,_ — мягко отвечает Азирафаэль. — _Я не могу оставаться здесь вечно, но я могу остаться здесь на сегодняшний вечер. Вам бы это понравилось?_

Хор восторженных согласий служит ему ответом, и Азирафаэль переводит вопросительный взгляд через край ограды, туда, откуда за ними с широкой улыбкой на лице наблюдает Кроули. 

— О, меня это вполне устраивает, ангел. В любом случае тебе будет проще поменять форму утром, после небольшого отдыха. К тому же там, наверное, теплее. 

Как только он это сказал, Азирафаэль осознал, что на самом деле ему очень приятно в этом вольере, теплом и мягком, где воздух не настолько сух, как снаружи, и от него не зудит чувствительная змеиная кожа. Азирафаэль легко может остаться здесь на ночь, свернувшись вокруг пяти маленьких жизней, которые случайно принес в этот мир. Он может говорить с ними всю ночь, если захочет. Наконец-то общение будет не односторонним и он сможет узнать их немного лучше.

 _— Я думаю, мне это понравится,_ — тихо говорит он, опуская голову вниз, чтобы детям было проще до него дотянуться. В считаные секунды он оказывается лицом к лицу со всеми ними, и если бы змеи могли улыбаться, то его улыбка растянулась бы от уха до уха. — _Да, я думаю, что мне это очень понравится. Спасибо тебе, Кроули._

— Для тебя все что угодно, ангел, — улыбается Кроули, берясь за дверную ручку. — Спокойной ночи.

Пять маленьких добрых ночей присоединяются к ответному пожеланию Азирафаэля, а затем он устраивается среди детей, именно так и там, как и где хочет быть.


End file.
